It's About Time
by HP DIVA
Summary: Numerous One-shots and song fics based on Sonny with a Chance, Songs will be from the Jonas Brothers First CD "It's About Time" ChadxSonny mostly :D, be nice please!
1. What to expect!

Ok hey everyone! Now I tried writing a story a while ago for W.I.T.C.H. and that went down the drain so I deleted it.

I love Sonny With a Chance and the Jonas Brothers, and I had this idea of combining the two and writing multiple song -fics that will most likely all be one shots. I'm going to attempt to do all of their songs from all of their CD's released. The first CD would be It's About Time, which is their first CD, I don't have this CD so I'm going off of YouTube, so if I miss a song let me know!

If you like this idea let me know! Any ideas would be great for different songs. Either most or all will b CHANNY because they're my favorite couple but I'm still deciding on other couples or scenarios.

Anyway, Thanks for reading this and being interested. The first song I'm going to try to do is "What I Go to School For." Again if you have any ideas feel free to message me!

Lastly please don't leave any rude comments or flames I do not need to know if you don't like the Jonas Brothers or Sonny with a Chance, if you don't like it don't read it, simple as that. I will accept constructive criticism though!

Thanks again! Hope you like it!

Bye! Bye

-HPDIVA

p.s. I'm thinking about changing my username so be prepared for that.


	2. What I go to the Studio For

**So I didn't mention this before but if there are any songs that are Nick J's solo album that you think I should add let me know. **

**Last note, I would like to say that this is dedicated to Michael Jackson (RIP), he was a great musician and dancer, and he will be greatly missed. My Condolences go out to his friends, family, and children.**

**I would also like to say the same of Farrah Fawcett (RIP) she was a wonderful actress and she will be greatly missed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not now or have I ever owned Sonny with a Chance or the Jonas Brothers music, but I do own Their CD's, as well as a TV! LOL :D.**

**What I Go To The Studio For**  
**Chad's POV**

* * *

_Her voice is echoed in my mind  
I count the days till she is mine  
Can't tell my friends 'cause they will laugh  
I love a girl from senior class_

"Really Chad? Really?" Her voice resounded in my head repeatedly, over and over; her beautiful voice that I am sure will never leave my mind. I could care less how many arguments we got into I just wanted to hear her voice.

Ugh, I sound like some love sick puppy waiting for my owner to come get me….I wish, She'd make a great owner… Hehehe

What the heck is she doing to me?! I can't even think without looking like some freak that just got high.

My friends would laugh at me if I told them anything that passes through my mind, If only she didn't work for _So Random!_ Maybe it would be okay then.  
_  
I daydream through my freshman math  
While she fills out her college apps  
I'll show her a world where we belong  
But she'll have to drive us to the prom_

"And…Action!" The director yelled. We were shooting our latest episode of _Mackenzie Falls _where everyone was in geometry, crappy subject by the way. It's not like I'll ever need I mean I'm Chad Dylan Cooper for Pete's sake.

Anyway, this episode was our Halloween episode, we get locked in the school and are scared shitless because zombies keep coming, just like the Michael Jackson Thriller video. I think Tawni is right my show has no point.

Speaking of Tawni, I wonder what Sonny is doing right now…Maybe she's practicing a sketch, or eating a meatball sub she's so cute when she gets the sauce all over her face. Actually she's cute at everything she does. How is that even possible? Stupid Cute!

Maybe we should go on another fake date that's not so fake and show her what life would be like if we were to be together. I should have done that at her fake prom. I should have told her I loved her. Stupid Chad!

_That's what I go to school for  
Even though it is a real bore  
You can call me crazy  
She is so amazing  
That's what I go to school for  
Even though it is a real bore  
Girlfriends I've had plenty  
But she's the one that I need  
That's what I go to school for  
That's what I go to school for_

"Mackenzie? Mackenzie you're supposed to be talking to me not paying attention to this boring subject, so that the zombies can come out!"Portlyn was practically yelling in my ear when I realize that I had been daydreaming when I was supposed to be saying my lines. Shoot!

"CUT!..Portlyn you're supposed to improvise when someone forgets their lines not tell the audience what's going to happen!" the director yelled. I laughed while Portlyn said "Well I called him Mackenzie that's his name… duh!"

I busted out laughing while everyone stared at me; they had never seen Chad Dylan Cooper loose his cool before. That's when I noticed the _So Random!_ Cast standing on the side watching our shoot laughing their heads off as well at Portlyns unbelievably stupid comment.

Man she's beautiful, her smile, her eyes, her long flowing brown hair, everything about her is just mesmerizing I could stare at her all day. That's until I realized I was already doing that. And I have been doing that since the first day I met her, whenever we have our many arguments.

_She's made her choice and I'm the one  
At least 'til graduation comes  
We drive past school to wave goodbye  
My friends they can't believe their eyes_

I got up and walked over to her, I had realized she was the only reason I get up in the morning, our arguments make everyday so much more exciting knowing that we'll make up later on just to have another argument. I live for those moments.

"Hey Sonny!" I say, she blushes giving me a questioning glance and replies, "Hey Chad! How are you? You look kind of not yourself, your acting….um… different?" Ha! "Different how?" I ask while brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes, while her friends as well as mine just stare blankly wondering what the hell was going on. "Um… well nicer actually, it's a bit odd?"

"What? So I can't be nice every once in a while?!" I yell.

She stammered, "Of...of course I-", I cut her off yelling some more about how she's being rude saying that I'm never nice. She gets angry and yells back "Yea well most of the time you're not! You're usually a big Jerk face, just like your being right now!"

"So you're going to complain when I'm being nice and when I'm being a "Jerk face"?" I say using air quotes.

"Yes! Because your mood swings are really annoying!"

"Well you're just going to have to deal with that! Because I'm Chad Dylan Cooper and I can act anyway I want to!" I yell as I begin to walk away smirking. She glares at my back along with all of her friends, while the rest of my cast mates are just staring unsure of what to do now that the main actor has just walked off the set. "Uh... take a five minutes break everybody?... Yeah, five minutes!" The director yelled.

_That's what I go to school for  
Even though it is a real bore  
You can call me crazy  
She is so amazing  
That's what I go to school for  
Even though it is a real bore  
Girlfriends I've had plenty  
But she's the one that I need  
That's what I go to school for  
That's what I go to school for_

I went back to my dressing room and laid on the couch thinking to myself, yep today was a good day, and so will tomorrow as long as I come up with another argument for Sonny and me.

Yep Sonny is totally what I come to the studio for.

* * *

**Yep, so there's the first one! Hope you liked it, it was hard to write because it's about liking a senior Class girl LOL**

**O well I had fun, now I need to start working on my online class, so I finish it on time. I was supposed to be working on it now, but I wanted to type this up first.**

**Anyway Thanks for reading! And review please I'll try to type the next one up soon.**

**HPDIVA**

* * *


	3. Time for Me to Fly

**I would like to say congratulations to Kevin Jonas and His new Fiancé Danielle Deleasa for their recent engagement! They make such a cute couple! I guess you could say that this is dedicated to them! Love Ya! 3**

**Now I was originally going to do this in Sonny's POV but I changed my mind and it's going to be another Chad POV lol Sorry if I disappointed anyone but we all know we Love Chad Dylan Cooper. Even with all of his egotistical ways. I guess smart girls really do fall for bad boys (I read this in a magazine but can't seem to remember which one I believe it was Teen Vogue)**

**Disclaimer: I do not now nor have I ever owned SWAC or the JB songs, but I wish I did.**

* * *

**Time for Me to Fly**

**Chad POV**_  
I've been wasting my time  
I've been losing my mind  
I've been running races  
Still don't know what I've been chasing_

What am I doing? Why am I just sitting here? Who have I become? How did this even happen? How am I going to fix this? Where is there some help when a person needs it?...or at least some type of sign to give a person guidance. I have to do something….but I'm running out of time…

_Three weeks, three weeks._ It's been three weeks; 21 days, 5 hours, 13 minutes, and 55 seconds to be exact; since she told me. Since then I haven't been able to do much of anything, I can't concentrate on my script, my family, my friends, my eating habits, as well as my grades have gone down the drain, just in the fact that she told me she was leaving.

I've been trying to tell her she shouldn't do it, not saying it directly of course, but giving hints that I didn't want her to go. She either hasn't caught on or is just waiting for me to admit it. I don't even know why I don't want her to leave, It's not like we get along or anything, hell I don't even know if she considers me a friend or just an acquaintance.

_  
But my eyes still can see  
Bluer skies that wait for me  
And I'm on my way _

All I know is that I love are daily fights or arguments that we have, she's so cute when she's angry, and as I've said before, _Stupid Cute!_ Maybe that's my problem; I don't want her to leave because I'll miss our banters because I like to see her cute angry face?

I don't know… But I do know that I can't let her leave…I have to talk to her…Now.I glanced at the clock _3:55p.m._ I ran to the set of _So Random!_ And went into the prop room knowing that was where the Randoms, as I liked to call them, hung out. Nico and Grady were there sitting on the couch looking at jelly beans through a magnifying glass.

Time for me to fly  
Time for me to soar  
Time for me to open up my heart and knock on heavens door  
Time for me to live It's time for me to sing Time for me to lay  
down all my worries and I'll spread my wings Time for me to fly

"Hey…when does…Sonny's plane…leave?" I breathed heavily in between words due to running so fast to get to their studio. "Umm… not til 6, why do you want to know?" Nico replied, I didn't bother answering and just ran out hearing Grady say "Man! He's got it bad!"

What the hell is he talking about? I've got what bad? OH NO! I have bad breath don't I? Crap! I grabbed my box of mints while getting into my convertible. I covered my mouth with my hand and breathed out…No, my breath smells fine. Hmm…What do I have that's bad then? I then started the engine and drove out of the studio lot heading to Sonny's apartment.

The earth can be a heavy ride  
When the clouds are in your eyes  
But I feel a calling  
I will rise, I won't be falling  
And I'll escape the gravity  
And I'll reach my destiny  
And I'll fly away

I sighed; this was taking way to long… Not only had it started raining causing me to have to pull over to put my hood up, but now I'm here stuck in traffic. _4:32 Damn!_ Sonny is always punctual, never late for anything, knowing her she'll leave early.

I had still yet to figure what was I had that was bad, but I had more important matters at hand like getting to Sonny's in time before she left. _  
_

_Time for me to fly  
Time for me to soar  
Time for me to open up my heart and knock on heavens door  
Time for me to live It's time for me to sing Time for me to lay  
down all my worries and I'll spread my wings Time for me to fly_The cars around me started to move faster and I slowly passed by the construction that was happening on the road, the cause for the hold-up. I gained momentum driving down the highway, as I saw my exit. The rain had cleared up a little bit as I looked at the clock again _4:45._ Damn!

_  
The gates of heaven will open wide  
I will be  
I will rise  
There won't be compromise  
As I take to the open skies _

She can't leave, I need to talk to her, see her, I need to hold her. I need to tell her that I love her. _Whoa!_ Did I just think that? Yes, yes I did. So that's what I've got that's bad. _DUH!_ Chad Dylan Cooper you are officially the stupidest person ever known to mankind! Why couldn't I have figured this out earlier? I wouldn't be racing down a Highway trying to beat the clock before Sonny leaves right now if I had. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

I turned onto her street knowing what I had and would do, and praying to God that she was still there, maybe even waiting for me to come and tell her not to leave._  
_

_Time for me to fly  
Time for me to soar  
Time for me to open up my heart and knock on heavens door  
Time for me to live It's time for me to sing Time for me to lay  
down all my worries and I'll spread my wings Time for me to fly_

I parked my car, while at the same time looking for Sonny's! YES! She's still here! I pulled my keys out of the ignition and jumped out of the car. Taking the stairs knowing I wouldn't be able to hold my adrenaline if I took the elevator, plus it would give me too much time to think and back out. Which I couldn't and wouldn't do, not now, not now that I was so close.

I knocked on her door quickly three times, each matching the pound of my heart. _Thump! Thump! Thump!_

I saw the knob jiggle and I knew this was it. She opened the door slowly. Her face filled with confusion as to why I was standing on her door step probably minutes before she was going to leave to catch her plane."Chad?...Chad what are you doing here?"

"Sonny… I… um… I needed to tell you… that… um" She crossed her arms obviously becoming impatient "What Chad? You needed to tell me what?" I stared at her blankly for a minute realizing that I Chad Dylan Cooper was speechless, and ticking off the person he cared most for. "Chad Dylan Cooper if you are just going to stand there all da-" I grabbed her without thinking and brought my lips to hers.

_  
I will fly away  
I will fly away  
I will fly away_

I don't know why I couldn't just tell her I loved her. No, I had to show her, and I don't regret one single bit of it.

After a few seconds she kissed me back wrapping her arms around my neck while mine where already around her waist. We kissed for what seemed to be forever but was really only minutes. We pulled apart slowly I then rest my forehead on hers, both of us breathing deeply. Her eyes were closed "I needed to tell you that I love you." She smiled eyes still closed, and still taking deep breaths. She stayed quiet for a minute, and then looked up at me replying "I love you to Chad."

I then kissed her again softer than the last time but just as passionate.

_Time for me to fly  
Time for me to soar  
Time for me to open up my heart and knock on heavens door  
Time for me to live It's time for me to sing Time for me to lay  
down all my worries and I'll spread my wings Time for me to fly_

We pulled apart…"Well I better let you go, I wouldn't want you to miss your flight."

"Yeah, but first can I ask you something?"

"Of course, anything."

"What brought on coming to me today to tell me that you love me?"

"Well I didn't want you leaving and me having all this worry and confusion about my feelings for you."

She laughed her big joyous laugh while I looked at her in confusion. " You know I'm only going to be gone for a week right?"

Yes Chad Dylan Cooper, you are a smart one. But at least I have her now, and I'm not letting go.

* * *

**Lol, well I hoped you liked it! I had fun coming up with this one because I didn't really know how it would end but I like the ending it's cute, and I hope you do too!**

**So review please! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Year 3000

**Sorry it's taken so long to update I've been extremely busy and sick, blah :{**

**I also had a bit of a block being unsure of what to do for this chapter LOL but no longer here it is hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC but I wish to own Demi's new CD.**

**Year 3000****Sonny's POV**

* * *

We were sitting on the couch watching the movie AGAIN, and were going to watch the whole trilogy AGAIN he says... It's what we've watched all freaking weekend!

So rather than going through this torture repeatedly like I had done so yesterday, I decided to sneak one headphone to my iPod in my ear so Chad wouldn't see it. I was listening to the Jonas Brothers when their song "Year 3000" came on. From there I totally tuned out everything except the lyrics.

_  
One day when I came home at lunchtime,  
I heard a funny noise.  
Went out to the back yard to find out if it was,  
One of those rowdy boys.  
Stood there with my neighbor called Peter,  
And a Flux Capacitor._

He told me he built a time machine.  
Like one in a film I've seen,  
Yeah yeah... he said...

Wow! I can't even get away from the movie by listening to the Jonas Brothers... so not fair.

"The flux capacitor," I said well more like sang, therefore making Chad turn his head and look at me, "umm...Hi! How ya doin' Babe?" I laughed while he continued to look at me more like glare actually.

"Hey, did you know that the Jonas Brothers sing about the Flux Capacitor, which guess what just so happens to be from these movies! Isn't that awesome!" I smiled wide while saying this but he still just kept glaring but I could see a small smile tugging at his lips.

I've been to the year 3000  
Not much has changed but they lived under water.  
And your great great great grand daughter,  
Is doing fine (is doing fine).

He took me to the future in the flux thing, and I saw everything.  
Boy bands, and another one and another one ... and another one!  
Girls there with round hair like Star Wars float above the floor

We drove around in a time machine,  
Like the one in the film I've seen..  
Yeah yeah... he said...

"You know I don't care much for the Jonas Brothers Sonny." Chad said.

"Well technically you don't like the fact that pretty much every girl in the world is in love with them." I giggled while he just scoffed and then began complaining about how that was so not the reason because of something that we will never find out to the fact that I jumped on him.

"Chad, Shut up." Then I kissed him, which he was expecting because thankfully this happens quite often.

_  
He said, I've been to the year 3000.  
Not much has changed but they lived under water,  
And your great great great grand daughter,  
Is doing fine (is doing fine)._

We pulled apart and continued laying on the couch, I was laying on his chest and he just continued staring at me. He then smiled and said "You know were missing the movie." I groaned while he continued smirking.

"Why does it matter? I would much rather continue just kissing you and listening to the Jonas Brothers." I smiled while his smirk faltered from the mention of the Jonas brothers. I then began to sing the chorus of the Year 3000 while he watched me.

I took a ship to the year 3000.  
This song had gone multi-platinum.  
Everybody bought our 7th album.  
It had outsold Kelly Clarkson.  
I took a ship to the year 3000.  
This song had gone multi-platinum.  
Everybody bought our 7th album, 7th album, 7th album.

He told me he built a time machine.  
Like the one in a film I've seen,  
Yeah yeah...

"Sonny, shut up." Chad then grabbed me forcefully and kissed me just like I had done not even a minute or so ago.

"You know I'm missing my song." I laughed while saying this while he rolled his eyes.

"Fine finish your song..."

"Yay!" I clapped while he laughed and watched me sing my song.

_  
I've been to the year 3000.  
Not much has changed but they lived under water.  
And your great great great grand daughter,  
Is doing fine (is doing fine)._

He said, I've been to the year 3000.  
Not much has changed but they lived under water.  
And your great great great grand daughter,  
Is doing fine (is doing fine).

"Okay, I'm done." We both smiled and began laughing, while falling onto each other.

"Oh my gosh! I just had a brilliant beyond brilliant idea for a sketch that includes this song and these movies!"

Chad groaned, I'm supposed to be getting inspiration not get you another sketch idea!"

"Oh, don't be such a baby, I've suffered having to watch all three Back to the Future movies with you this whole weekend the least you can do is let me have my sketch idea." I then won him over when I gave him the infamous puppy dog pout. MWAHAHA! I'm so evil!

"Okay, fine. I think just me being Chad Dylan Cooper is enough to give me the inspiration I need." I rolled my eyes when he said that.

"Why did you want inspiration from them anyway?"

"Well were filming this new episode of the Falls where Mackenzie goes into the past AND the Future! Isn't that awesome!"

I stared blankly at him for a minute while he continued smiling, "Tawni was right, what is your show even about?"

_

* * *

_**My brother actually did force my family to watch all 3 Back to the Future movies so I can honestly tell you, It's not fun. LOL**

**Well I hope you liked this chapter it's actually from Sonny's POV, LOL **

**Thanks for reading review please!**


	5. Author's Note: Sorry

I'm soooo sorry everybody that I have not updated we had computer problems for like 2 months and all of my stories were on my mom's computer because she was the one with Microsoft now I have Microsoft I just have to get my files from her comp to mine but I haven't had time due to the loads amount of homework from my wonderful AP classes…

But I will be sure to get back to these one shots eventually hopefully sooner rather than later. BTW I CANT WAIT FOR THE NEW SEASON OF SWAC!!! :D OMG it looks amazing lol! But anyway again I'm very sorry I will b working once I finish my homework. Thanks again!


End file.
